


dry your eyes, starchild

by cracklesnaple



Series: mcyt shorts [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 20 pages of me nerding out about stars basically, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Best Friends, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, In a way, Platonic Soulmates, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, far too many star metaphors, god this is gonna be hard to tag, i guess, like majorly, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracklesnaple/pseuds/cracklesnaple
Summary: “Dry your eyes, starchild,” George says suddenly and the term causes Tommy to stumble. His feet caught on the root of a tree and he would be face first in the dirt if a hand hadn’t caught his arm and hauled him up. “Everyone makes mistakes, Tommy. Sure, yours may have been drastic, but the stars are not as evil as you believe them to be.”
Relationships: Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Timedeo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship, this is not for you - Relationship
Series: mcyt shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094585
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	dry your eyes, starchild

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm posting this at one in the morning like usual. (This fic is based of the characters portrayed by the cc's. Remember this is all roleplay and if any cc is uncomfortable with this fic/fics in general it will be taken down. Thanks!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy is born from the stars. Most people are, in some distant way that comes with the evolution of the everlasting universe, but Tommy is born with something more, by something more. The first time his feet touch the rock he stands upon now, the planet is new and untested. Magma bubbles beneath his feat but he does not feel the pain. He is here to bear witness to this new world, he can feel it deep within his bones.

These stars exist in every bit of his being. From the carbon and calcium and iron in the deepest parts of his body, to the ones that litter his body in a rich brown that glows otherworldly when he wants. It’s the reason his eyes are the same blue as a supergiant and often twice as bright, and why his temper is just as blaring as the hottest sun.

He never knew his parents, not even as a distant dream. Those memories - if they even existed - slip through his fingers like water. It will be years before his memories return fully, centuries even. Tommy spends eons praying to the stars to tell him who he is, who he was. Of course, he does not get an answer. As much as the stars are a part of him, they have never been known to be kind.

Life has started to sprout on this planet by the time Tommy remembers who he is and why he’s on this planet. He remembers that this is his punishment, that this planet is his prison. He knows the crime he has committed, but he does not wish to dwell on it. All his actions have their reason, even if the stars do not see it that way.

Tommy loves just as fiercely as the gravity that pulls the planets together. He holds tight and doesn’t let go, grip firm and secure unless something throws him off course. He knows this even before he meets another like him. He grows attached to the many forms of evolution as they come, of the smallest of water creatures to the land creatures that touch the clouds themselves. Years pass as he bears witness to it all, knowing that one day, though not soon, he will know why he was taken from his place in the sky.

He is ancient and young at the same time when a new world explodes beneath his feet. Where once was barren land, filled only with unforgiving mountains and rock, is now home to countless beings. Tommy has never seen one of the native lifeforms look so similar to the form he takes now, but he welcomes the change.

The first time Tommy truly feels something other than wonder is when he learns that these new creatures cannot see him, do not perceive him. Though he does not pass through them like he would smoke, they shift away when he comes near and don’t - can’t - acknowledge his presence. A feeling that he is only able to discern thousands of years later as loneliness, settles into his bones next to stardust.

Tommy decides he does not like this feeling and leaves the newest creatures of evolution. The boy - if he can truly be called that - throws himself in counting the countless planets and stars in the sky instead. He lays in fields of gold to pass his time to get rid of the awful feeling of isolation.

But, with this new feeling, come more. Tommy learns what it’s like to hate, to loathe something so much his eyes glow hot and the galaxies that stamp his skin sizzle to the touch. He becomes acquainted with the ugly feeling of doubt, of bitterness and contempt. Screams echo to the heavens on the days where these feelings become too much, pleading with his lifeblood to know why he has been banished to this world, to this form, only to be isolated once more.

 _“Haven’t I done enough?”_ Tommy cries late into the night. Lights dance across the night sky, painting colors of home and familiarity that he is no longer privy to. _“Haven’t I given enough?”_

And, like the watchers of the cosmos heard his tearful shouts, he becomes visible. For the first time since his corporeal feet touched rock, the inhabitants of this planet can see him. They have grown since he first glimpsed them and they look more like him now, like the clothes that adorn his body instead of the gruff animal furs they once did.

Curious though, Tommy realizes when he has traveled to what seems to be a busy area for these creatures, there has been more evolution than he realized. Some look more different than others, with anatomy similar to that of an animal or one of the mobs that roam the night but pay no attention to him.

In his rush to see everything and take all this new life in, Tommy collides with someone. A figure, about the same height as him stumbles back in time with his own trips. Tommy manages to right himself, the ground shifting beneath his feet to give him a better foothold, but the other person goes sprawling against the ground. He makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat and leans down to help the other up.

The boy - for that is what Tommy thinks they are, he has only seen a few families but this figure looks similar to ones he has seen before - wipes off nonexistent debris from his trousers. His mouth moves, sounds coming out that Tommy is only distantly familiar with from his travels. Tommy hasn’t been around enough humans to get a grasp on their language so he doesn't know what the other is saying.

Celestial blue eyes stare blankly at the boy before him, head cocked to the side as he tries to understand. It takes a few, long seconds for the figure to realize Tommy doesn’t understand him and he can see discomfort bloom in his eyes. He wants to say something, wants to help assuage the boy’s feelings but Tommy’s vocal cords are not used to the human tongue yet so he settles an awkward hand on the other’s shoulder instead.

The boy laughs, the action similar to the one he often sees in foxes when they are happy and comfortable so Tommy relaxes. Tommy watches as the other rests a pale skinned hand on his own chest. The color of his shirt reminds Tommy of the blazing of suns in a distant way and he finds the coverings the boy has over his eyes peculiar. He was under the assumption that human eyes did not work well in the dark but, if that is true, why would this person be wearing something that hinders his vision?

“Deo,” is the only thing Tommy can pick out from the gibberish the boy says next. He repeats the action with the same word and Tommy assumes that is this boy’s name.

Tommy grins, slightly too sharp teeth on display as he chirps his name. “Tommy!” For some reason, his name was the only thing left to him when he was plucked out of the stars but he’s grateful to remember as little as he does. The boy - Deo, he supposes - smiles, indents adorning the corners of his lips that look like craters to Tommy.

Idly, Tommy wonders if this boy is a child of the stars as well. He certainly has the personality to match that of a burning star. Without hesitation, Deo grabs a hold of Tommy’s arm and pulls him ahead. The smattering of trees and plains fall away to a small construct, a house. There’s smoke coming through a chimney at the top and Tommy can already hear the sounds of other humans near.

Deo leads him through the door of this house and Tommy is greeted by the sight of three other individuals, each laid out on the floor. The smell of food wafts throughout the area and Tommy’s grin brightens even though he has lost sight of the stars within the building. They look happy, this small little group, content even, and Tommy feels a pang of longing at the thought.

Deo says something to the group as they start to clamber up from the floor in curiosity. Tommy hears his name amongst the unknown so he waves energetically, assuming they’re talking about him. They laugh at that but Tommy doesn’t find it mean, he knows he is a bit strange most - all - of the time. Tommy gets three waves in return before Deo introduces him to the rest of the group.

There’s a boy that looks to be older than Deo, older than the form Tommy has been stuck in for millenia, who wears thick, blue overalls over a comfy looking white sweater and goes by Wisp. He seems friendly enough, if not a bit reserved but Tommy respects that. The next one he learns the name of has a pale blue t-shirt on with dark green trousers and his name is Luke. There’s a cheerfulness to him that is hidden beneath a quiet exterior and Tommy is excited to learn more about him. The last one wears a deep blue hoodie over a white shirt with dark trousers on and dark brown hair adorns his head whose name is Bitzel. They try to interact with Tommy but their words fly over Tommy’s head and Deo tells them something that makes them back off.

This is the start of the group that would later be called Business Bay. But first, there are hoops that Tommy has to jump through to get there. Hoops that Tommy didn’t know existed at all. Deo introduces him to a man older than his form known as Wilbur. The man seems like a gentle soul, like a cooling white dwarf star. He’s so very different from the rambunctious group Tommy now lives with and it is a welcome change.

Tommy is only able to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation - Deo had started teaching him their language on the second day he had stayed with him and it had only been a few weeks since then. He hears something about staying, about not causing trouble - that is something Tommy is not able to promise, his mischievous side is as big as a galaxy.

Later Deo tells him that the land they stay on belongs to Wilbur and a few others, but this man owns most of this. Tommy finds this odd. How can one man, one human nonetheless own the land of the very planet itself? Even Tommy, made of stardust and supernovas, will not say he owns the skies themselves. But, regardless of that, Deo lets him know that Tommy is allowed to stay here now, on these lands, without any repercussions. At this, Tommy decides not to tell Deo or Wilbur that Tommy has been on these lands, on this planet, longer than their kind have existed.

Their land grows, however slowly, and it isn’t long before Tommy starts to hear about someone. The name Technoblade accompanies the mouth of everyone who passes through Business Bay, wielding stories of his greatness and skill in battle. Tommy, ever the curious star, convinces Luke to come with him to check this living legend out.

Tommy has always preferred being in the center of the action, even if he has to start it. It's a long journey to the depths of the antarctic, but the cold doesn't bother Tommy, not when he was born and surrounded by cold all his life. Luke has more difficulties than he does, being completely human, so Tommy offers him the jacket he brought along. This grants him a raised eyebrow and a confused glance but Tommy tells him it's okay.

They meet Technoblade, however hostile a first meeting it is. Tommy discovers this legend is more than human, he's one of those strange hybrid humans he'd had yet to meet. Perhaps this is where his strength comes from, where his bloodlust originates. Whatever the case may be, Technoblade is every bit the blazing warrior Tommy hoped he was.

Tommy tries to talk with this hardened warrior, tries to reason with a beast about why they have shown up at his base unannounced and uninvited. But, of little surprise to Tommy, his broken words are met only with the edge of a sword and a descent into the dark.

His death leads him closer to the stars than he has been since his birth on the rocks. Tommy finally feels like he is home when Technoblade's weapon pierces fragile flesh and Tommy has half the mind to thank the hybrid when he comes to. The pressure of dark matter surrounds him and the familiar songs of his stars gather in his ears before he's cruelly pulled away from it.

Blue blood flecked with shimmering spots of stars coat his arms and his clothes but his wounds are nowhere to be found. Tommy isn't sure if this is normal for the native race of this planet but, judging by the minutely horrified look on Technoblade's face, Tommy has to go with no, it's not normal.

Technoblade asks who he is, _what_ he is - demands it, more likely - to which Tommy replies with a blinding smile, a playful smirk of the edges of his lips, and his name. Tommy chirps out his name with all the innocence of a human child, though it does not fool the warrior in front of him. Eyes the color of the deepest part of the sun, of a red supergiant, narrow with suspicion but he forces Tommy out of the building without another word.

When Luke asks what the blue stuff stuck to his body is, Tommy makes something up. Lies and says Technoblade had thrown a potion at him - though both of them know that's not how potions work but Luke decides not to comment on that. They make it back home, to Business Bay, within a week of travel. And isn't that peculiar, Tommy thinks when he waves to the group waiting for them and tells them about his meeting with Technoblade, that Tommy has started to think of this rock-filled planet as home?

The wars come and go soon enough in Tommy's mind. His fights against Technoblade are more evenly matched than the warrior would like, Tommy can tell this in his eyes, but they continue with their meaningless battles. His group seems to find these wars fun, Deo especially has the bloodlust to counter Technoblade himself during these times. Unfortunately for the boy, the fighting is done quickly and a treaty put in its place.

But, with these wars, comes the first heartbreak Tommy knows. With this, Tommy's anger grows higher than he ever thought possible until even his fingertips are set alight in their celestial glow. Wisp betrays them. He stabs them in the back for fame and fortune that does not truly exist. Now, years later, even thinking Wisp's name leaves a bitter taste in Tommy's mouth. This is the first betrayal of countless to come.

Tommy wonders if it was worth it. If Wisp giving up true friends for a warrior and a group of underlings that will never, and have never, cared about him, was truly worth it. Tommy supposed he'll never know, but there the question sits, in the back of his mind.

Human lives are quite short, after all.

With Technoblade put to the back burner of Tommy's life, a new interest procures itself. When a new man comes plundering throughout the and they now love on, Deo tells him that this man is considered an Admin. They are, according to Deo, as close to gods as mortals can get and his power is almost unmatched. He goes by the name Josh and the title JoshA20 and Tommy finds himself another war to be had.

This battle is harder than its predecessor with Technoblade. Josh, armed with the powerful magic of his position, fights back against what remains of the business boys. The Admin holds his ground against four skilled children - of sorts - for a long time. The battles and skirmishes last weeks into months and Tommy has never been happier. The constant adrenaline keeps Tommy from losing his mind, from delving back into those years of staring blankly back at a sky that doesn't want him.

To the surprise of all of them, Josh is felled. Human red blood spills out and down Tommy's very own blade and the Admin is defeated. Of course, this does not mean Josh is gone forever. Already Tommy can see the man's wounds stitching together in preparation for his respawn.

Once the Admin has been revived, they sign an agreement; riches for neutrality. This fortune part is largely due to the three more human members of Business Bay needing more materials and money to keep going, Tommy is just grateful for the satisfactory thrill of victory humming in his veins. Diamonds are exchanged and another war ends. With it comes the days where Tommy stretches against the grass at night and gazes back up to the cosmos. His need for movement and entertainment satiated for now.

But all things must come to an end eventually, even good ones. Wilbur announces he is moving on weeks after the last battle with Josh. With this new development, people are left scrambling. Many have already left earlier but, for those who still reside upon the lands, the players are forced to move as well. Now that Wilbur no longer holds power over the lands and others will come and try to take their hard won property.

This is the end of Business Bay once and for all as the remaining members decide to part their own ways. The goodbye, though, is bittersweet for Tommy. He has grown close to this group of humans and he's sure he will miss them as the times pass by, but human lives are so very short and his is so, so long in comparison. Tommy has had a very long time to cope with things leaving and changing so he doesn't make a big deal of this parting of ways.

To everyone's surprise, and to Wilbur's annoyance, Tommy makes the decision to accompany the man to whatever new lands they discover. They don’t get along at first, not at all. Wilbur is all reserved smiles and burning passion where Tommy is brash decisions and loud laughter. Their journey is long, in human standards, but it allows the two to slowly grow comfortable with each other.

A blink of the eye for Tommy, and he finds himself settled in a new land. It’s full of new people and as untouched as Business Bay was before their area was developed. There’s something off about these lands though. Something that leaves ash in his mouth and weariness in his bones. Tommy doesn’t know what causes this adverse reaction before he’s even met any of the locals, but he will in time.

They meet the one in charge of these lands, a peculiar man named Dream who wears an unsettling porcelain smiley face mask. Tommy learns he is an Admin, a title that others seem to hold in reverence but means nothing to the boy. He has bested gods like him before and Dream’s “powers” don’t scare Tommy.

Unlike Wilbur, Tommy and Dream do not get along, even after weeks of pestering to break through the man’s walls. There’s something otherworldly about the Admin and this is the only thing about him that makes Tommy nervous as he can’t pinpoint what exactly he’s feeling. But, he presses on and meets new people who take up the space left behind by Deo, Bitzel, and Luke - and, sometimes, Wisp.

Tommy meets a quiet, yet energetic brunette that enjoys pranks as much as Tommy does and they latch onto each other quickly after their first meeting. Tubbo makes him feel whole, as if something had been missing Tommy’s entire life and suddenly he finds his other half and he swears he will do whatever he has to to make sure his new best friend stays safe. He only mourns for the future when Tubbo is no longer by his side, human genes far too young and unevolved to keep up with his never changing body.

But, for the present and the near future, Tommy will keep this bright ball of sunshine close to him because friendship this deep does not come easily.

Before Tommy can savor the present, the future pulls the rug out from under them. Bright days of sunshine and running through the fields with Tubbo turn into conspiracy and suspicion. Happiness fades to urgency as Wilbur insists they start selling diluted potions even though it is against one of Dream's strictest rules.

Even Tommy, who witnessed the birth of this planet, of evolution, who is a being from the stars that he can barely remember, feels the first seeds of fear being placed. Tommy can't remember the last time he was this afraid. Maybe when he first realized he was no longer tucked away in his nebula? Either way, something about Dream incites fear like nothing else he's encountered.

If he is a supernova, Tubbo a bright star, Wilbur a cooling giant, Dream is a blackhole. Dream is something unknown, something untouchable and greedy and powerful.

Maybe that's the cause of the feeling underneath his skin as if something is pulling him apart from the seams. Tommy tucks his fears away, adamantly not letting Wilbur or Tubbo or Fundy see his rising unease. He follows Wilbur like a starstruck child - which is true, in a way. Wilbur is the type of person Tommy hasn't encountered yet and he's fascinated by him. Wilbur can capture and command whole groups of people with his words alone, and can unite a small group to start an empire that soon evolves into something more.

Tommy watches the rise of this nation, of L'Manburg, and feels purpose flood his brain. He thinks he's finally found what he was put on this rock for in the first place. Thinks that, maybe, this is the way he'll leave his mark amongst this ever-changing planet.

He comes to love their little nation in the short time it’s been a concept. Tommy loves the fields of grass and flowers that he and Tubbo would spend hours in, loves the clear blue lake that runs next to their van filled with illegal potions. But, most of all, Tommy loves the people it brought closer to him. Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy are three people he thinks he’ll remember forever, no matter what happens and he’s so thankful for the time he has with them.

Eret joins them too, eventually and their eyes remind Tommy of Ghast tears and of white dwarf stars. There’s something mesmerizing in those glassy orbs that make Tommy feel at home. A timeless energy surrounds them as well, the same way Tommy is sure surrounds himself though no one has pointed it out, and Tommy has his suspicions. He doesn’t act on them, not yet, their friendship is too new, too vulnerable to be asking personal questions like that. Tommy’s relationship with the stars is difficult enough, he can’t imagine what it must be like for them.

Soon, Dream declares war on their new nation, stating his intentions are purely so his lands, Esempii, stay united and peaceful, but Tommy can see through the lies and so can Wilbur. Dream is joined by Sapnap and George, both people that Tommy had come to know, though not as well as his group. He knows Sapnap has a weird fascination with fire, has kept him away from the firecracker that Tubbo is in fright of what would happen, and that George has a tendency to stay monotone, blank all the time.

George is more of an enigma that Dream is, in Tommy’s eyes, because the man doesn’t let himself be figured out. He hides behind the scenes, lets himself be bossed around by Dream even though they could easily be equals. Tommy files away any and all information he has on this team. There’s also the fact that George seems intent to hide his eyes behind atrocious goggles at all times. Tommy has his suspicions, feels the way his own skin sparks to life when he’s near George, as the stardust in this human body recognizes something in the other.

Wilbur rallies their small group, grand words worthy of the brightest nebula, and talks of fighting for their independence, to not let tyranny control them any longer. Their small group follows every word, every order and within the blink of an eye for Tommy, there are black and yellow walls surrounding their small nation and a growing hostility.

Tommy is trying to talk to Eret when Dream explodes into their land. Quite literally, too. The man’s presence is announced by the deafening scream of the tnt going off and its subsequent damage. Wilbur storms out of their caravan, rage clouding his usually soft expression as he screams at Dream.

Their small group is huddled together, Tommy’s hand grips Tubbo’s tightly as dread wells up inside him and Fundy and Eret stick close to them. Behind Dream, as usual, are George and Sapnap. The latter has a scarily unstable look on his face, lips upturned and manic while the former is as blank as ever.

“I wanna see white flags! White flags!” Dream is shouting so loud that pain lances inside Tommy’s head. “By sunset or I’m putting an end to this pathetic attempt at a revolution!” Tommy shivers at the implication, he knows what Dream is capable of, they all do. Wilbur seethes back at him, words anger and spite-fueled as he tells Dream that L’Manburg will not bow to tyranny any longer. There will be no white flags, Wilbur informs them once the trio leave and he has made his way back to the group.

“Ready our defenses, our supplies,” Wilbur demands, every bit the leader Tommy has known he was and they’re scrambling to get their meagre supplies together. Potions are slipped into their bags for safe keeping, weapons sharpened and then sharpened again. They can’t attack Esempii with the same force, if only for the fact that they have no way of being as stacked as the Admin of the country.

No one gets any sleep that night, the constant terror from Dream’s threat looms over them all. Tubbo curls up to Tommy’s side somewhere near the middle of the night and Tommy holds him close, wishing to the stars that, no matter what happens, his best friend is safe. He wishes and hopes and prays that they all get out of this battle unscathed but if there must be casualties, let it be him and not the sun that is Tubbo. Tommy doesn’t belong in this world anyways, but Tubbo does. Tommy holds Tubbo close that night.

The morning finds Tommy surrounded by his friends as they stare down the enemy. Dream has returned with his second and third. A stick of dynamite is clutched in his hands and Tommy imagines the cruel grin on his face. He has never seen Dream’s face, only glimpses of freckles so close to his own and the edges of a scar, but Tommy believes evil all looks the same at the end.

“I don’t see white flags,” Dream drawls and his casual, almost conceited, tone grates on Tommy’s already thin nerves. He has to remind himself that this man is nothing but human, nothing but rock and dirt and only the barest trace of the stardust that lives inside him. This man will die and be returned to the earth long before Tommy experiences his own death.

“L’Manburg will not bow to tyranny,” Wilbur stands proudly at the head of their group. He wears his uniform with honor and pride, his shoulders are straight back and bare of any armor. No one in L’Manburg wears armor, Wilbur had told them they had no need for it, that their nation is one of words and not violence. “We are prepared to fight for our freedom.”

The edges of a smirk curls around the porcelain mask attached to Dream’s face and Tommy thinks that’s exactly what he wanted to hear. What he has prepared for in that twisted mind of his.

“Very well,” Dream’s words are coated in venomous honey, all sugary sweet but deadly once ingested. “Why don’t we seal the start of war with a piece of tnt?”

The request is a strange one, they all share the same sentiment as the citizens of L’Manburg look at each other in confusion. Wilbur seems unfazed though, ever the unshakeable leader and he agrees to the terms with a confidence he does not feel. How foolish they are, Tommy will realize later. They have already lost the first of the war by underestimating Dream, by thinking this devil in man’s skin plays by human rules. But, the deed is done and they’re running for cover, for water, for _anything_ as Sapnap cackles in the background and their tiny nation crumbles before it has even begun.

They run. At this point it’s all they can do. Eret ushers them into a secret room they say they’ve been holding in case something like this ever happens. Relief rushes through Tommy’s bones at the sight of more gear, at the prospect of hope.

Tubbo rushes to a chest with his name on it, opens it up and says, “Um, there’s nothing in here?” And Tommy will regret his decision, his lack of self-control, until he’s forever gone from this world and all others. He doesn’t think about that, though, as he notices a button on the wall and presses into it just as his friend says those words.

Explosions ripple through the underground base, heat licks his skin so uncomfortably hot as skin melts off and bubbles. He’s thrown to the floor, desperately searching for Tubbo, for Wilbur, for Fundy but he can’t see, he can’t see, he can’t see. There’s laughter Tommy recognizes as Sapnap’s a deadly chuckle he knows is Dream’s and a voice so familiar and trusted that Tommy thinks of another, the first who betrayed him in this world. Someone he hasn’t thought about in months.

“Down with the revolution, it was never meant to be.”

Those words will etch themselves into each and every member present in this room, will eat away at their hearts and their minds until they are left as a husk of their former selves. Maybe if Tommy knew what would happen, if he was able to see the ripples of this event he would’ve done something else, but there’s a sword piercing through his gut, pierces organs he didn’t know he had.

Tommy falls again, falls away from a purple blade and dead black eyes and away from the betrayal of another trusted friend. He falls into blackness as his body screams and screams and screams. Unconsciousness hits him before he feels it.

_It goes like this; the ones born in the stars are notoriously greedy. Maybe it comes with the fact that they’re spread out from one another, that they quite literally have the universe at the palm of their hands. Whatever it is, the fact of the matter is that the starborns have a reputation for getting what they want in whatever way possible. Humans may think they’re selfish, these tiny little people on a newly developed planet with no idea where they are in the universe. But the selfishness of a few thousand years and a small lifespan is nothing compared to the eons the starborn are faced with once they come into existence._

_What Tommy’s getting at is that he should’ve expected this._

Tommy comes to staring at a broken and caved in metal ceiling.

(The stars are dripping now. Falling from their perches on the sky and Tommy doesn't understand, doesn't understand.)

Tubbo is by his side in an instant, ever the dutiful and caring friend. His body is heavy, the weight of the sun pushes against Tommy's shoulders and he can't seem to get rid of it. Burns bubble down his front, the brunt of them on his legs, but he doesn't feel the pain.

Tommy feels airy, feels the pressure of the sun and the gravity-free space simultaneously. The room sways in tandem with the beating of the heart in his chest, weaker now with strike one. Two more and this beautiful planet will be stolen from him, if not sooner.

It takes hours for Tommy to regain his bearings, but Tubbo assures him it's only been minutes. The boy seems to be faring better than Tommy's body. Few scars litter the brunette's body, a smattering of nebulas on his left shoulder and collarbone, and another on the calf of his right leg.

Gray walls greet him as Tommy struggles to his feet, blatantly ignoring his friend's cries to stay put. He doesn't know where they are, doesn't recognize the sterile and hostile place he's being kept. But, next to him is another bed and, on it, is Fundy. Wilbur's miracle son has patches of fur missing from his fuzzy ears. His chest is wrapped with white bandages and his breathing shallow, far too slow to be fully healed.

"Where's Wilbur?" Tommy croaks out, throat unused to the strain of exploding, dying, then reconstitution. Tubbo assures him that Wilbur is near, pondering their next move his friend says. And Tommy can't help but wonder where do they go from here?

They have learned that they can no longer trust their own, or what they thought was their own. Truly, Tommy should've known better when it came to Eret. Should've seen the greed and envy and lust for power driving the starchild.

Tommy could have warned them, warned them all of the atrocities sky children can commit when they set their hearts to something. It's the same reason why he's stuck on this planet, on this rock brimming with carbon based lifeforms that spend their miniscule lifetimes looking up to his stars while buried neck deep in blood.

Betrayal has made him cynical, it seems. First Wisp and now Eret - on this planet, that is. Who's next? It could be Wilbur or Tubbo. But Tommy is nothing if not a bright shining sun of optimism, even if it stabs him in the back.

Their ragtag band of revolutionaries feel incredibly small and gigantic at the same time in this pathetic excuse for a hospital. Wilbur hangs his head once he's finally decided to show his face. He seems about as well as Tubbo - Fundy and Tommy had taken most of the blast, it seems. The man's brown hair is greasy and tangled, wild like he hasn't stopped messing with it.

"I don't know what's next," he admits quietly to them. Fundy and Tommy lie in their respective beds, the latter having been threatened with forceful bed rest if he didn't comply. Tubbo sits on the edge of the starchild's mattress and Wilbur stands across from them.

 _The stars are bleeding._ Tommy yearns to tell them. _They're falling and crying and screaming but you can't hear them. Why can’t you hear them?_

"I have a plan," Tommy says instead. He tells the group about the bunker he made, obsidian walls line the entrances. Thinking about that place makes spiders crawl across his skin, bile rises to his throat. The stars are blocked in that small space, but Tommy had made it to protect those he cared about, and that's the most important part.

After Tommy and Fundy are given the all-clear, they regroup into the bunker. All of their faces are a little more weary, more suspicious, but they're all each other have left so they hold on.

Wilbur leaves one night, claiming he's just going out on a walk but Tommy has seen humans evolve from bacteria in lava and knows he is lying. He waits until Tubbo and Fundy have fallen asleep before he creeps out of the obsidian hell. The stars welcome him, it feels like ages since he's seen then.

They weep for him and the thoughts in his head. Burning star fire drips down his cheek, seen and felt only by Tommy himself. His nebula cries out for him across the light years and he has to hold back a similar scream. It has been ages since he's been amongst his stars, far too long for any starchild. But this is his punishment, and he will not get off light.

The leader of their ragtag group of too-young soldiers stops his pacing when another figure makes an appearance. A green hoodie, like fireflies in the night, can be seen through the whole area. The blank crater of his mask will forever haunt Tommy's thoughts now.

"You can have me," Wilbur is saying when Tommy creeps close enough to hear. "You can do whatever you want with me, kill me, torture me, in return for L'Manburg's independence. But promise me that you won't harm those three."

And Tommy wishes he could cry out, wants to warm the man who has become something close to a brother, that this man does not dally in deals. He may look like a devil, but Dream does not need their souls. The masked figure thrives off panic and chaos, feeds on the terror of those around him. So why would he give up a meal so sweet, for one so small and rotten.

Of course, Dream pretends to think. Gloved fingers are wrapped around the hilt of a sword. Purple metal that should not exist on this planet glints in the presence of the stars. Tommy knows this arrangement will not end well, not for any of them, so he does what he has to do.

Tommy stumbles forward though his mind is calm and even. Wilbur looks horrified at his arrival but not particularly surprised. Dream gives off an aura of smugness, like he expected this to happen. Tommy guesses he probably did, he has never made an effort to hide how he is. How his first instincts are often brash and loud and impulsive.

"Tommy?" His brother-figure hisses at him, panic evident in the wide of his eyes. "Why aren't you at the bunker?"

But Tommy ignores the question. He sends a prayer to the sky that he knows will go unanswered. He pours his heart and soul into his pleads that these people will be safe from the poison Dream collects like rain.

The heart of a star wraps itself around his body, tendrils granting him the strength that has been stolen from his so long ago. There are few stars in this galaxy that empathize with him, fewer more than would lend him aid, and Tommy will remember this help. Blue eyes burn with the vigor of a fallen dwarf, toxic gases swirl inside those orbs and Tommy relishes the nervous step backwards his enemy takes.

He issues a challenge, a duel. One arrow, two bows, ten counts. It had been a particular favorite of the humans many years ago, before they discovered the magic lying beneath the planet’s surface. Nowadays, enchantments cling to metal, runes carved into their hilts to ensure the perfect hit. But, this way they each have equal luck.

(Tommy knows that he is not lucky, has never been lucky, and never will be. Those who have banished him to this rock are still watching, to ensure that he will forever be in pain until his lesson is learned.)

Tommy can hear the saccharine grin in Dream’s agreement and sees the absolute horror in Wilbur’s deep brown eyes. They part ways after settling the necessities; the duel will be held at sunrise in two days time. He has forty eight hours to say his goodbyes and prepare his loved ones for a future without him. Their walk back to the bunker is spent in silence, he occasionally attempts to spark conversation with Wilbur, but he is quickly shot down.

His star is still wrapped around him, unseen to those who were not born to the stars, and it whispers its praises into his ear. It promises it will be there with him to the end, no matter what happens. That is how a starchild should die, it tells Tommy. Those born from the star should die surrounded by them. Usually, it’s the stars of their home galaxy or nebula, but Tommy is light years and centuries away from his birth star. He finds comfort in the promise, though, in the assurance that he will not die without the stars looking out for him.

“Tommy has made the brilliant decision to duel Dream,” Wilbur informs them and, ah. There’s that familiar anger and righteousness. Tommy cannot even find it within himself to feel angry with the man. Instead, he studies the lines of his friends' faces, even as they stare at him in rage and terror. Memorizes the curve of Tubbo’s nose, the color of Fundy’s fur, the shape of Wilbur’s eyes.

He promises himself right then and there, if he ever gets free of his punishment, he will assure no one hurts them.

Tubbo is aghast, skin paling in the dim lighting. “You can’t,” he whispers, as if reassuring himself that Tommy isn’t as stupid as to offer himself up on a platter. “You’ll die! You can’t just give up after everything we’ve been through!”

A cool hand cups Tubbo’s face, Tommy’s thumb wipes away the beginnings of a tear and he smiles sorrowfully. He wishes he could tell them who he really is, why, even if they were able to talk him out of this, his fate has always been to suffer.

“You’ll be okay without me.” And they will, Tommy knows this even if it hurts. They have lived countless years without him yelling at their sides, they will survive countless more.

“No! No! You can’t” Tubbo pounds clenched fists against his chest, his hits far too weak to actually hurt. He shushes the boy, curls him into his chest. Hiccuping sobs are dampened by the fabric of Tommy’s sweatshirt, the fabric stretching where Tubbo grips his back tight. Tommy rocks them gently, letting Tubbo cry until he can’t anymore.

There are other sniffles, other people mourning the loss of a boy they have had such little time with but, right now, Tommy’s focus is on the boy in his arms. The boy that he can safely say has become his best friend, the one far more worthy of the title star child than Tommy will ever be because the stars hang in his eyes, in his mind.

They hold each other until Tubbo has cried himself hoarse, sobs dying down to quiet tears. “You’re my best friend,” Tommy tells him, pushing him back until they are looking in each other’s eyes so Tubbo knows his words are true. “You always will be, no matter what happens.”

He turns to Fundy once Tubbo is secured by Wilbur’s side. Tommy and Fundy have never been particularly close, having only known each other for a few months and not having as much in common as he and Tubbo do. But Tommy sees the fire within the fox, feels the determination in his soul. Fundy has always wanted to be seen, to feel heard in this world and L’Manburg was a way for him. Now, not only is his nation, his home, being threatened, Tommy is leaving as well.

So, even though the two are not thick as thieves, Fundy pulls Tommy close into a crushing hug. Sniffles sound in the starchild’s ear as Fundy stifles his cries. Thin whiskers tickle his cheek and fur presses up against skin. They hold each other close and Tommy hopes that Fundy will grow into the amazing person he knows the fox is.

There is tense silence between him and Wilbur, between the child of the stars and the man who has become his brother. Tommy can tell his family is both scared and angry, knows that the panic is winning in his mind. He holds his arm open, welcoming another hug, and Wilbur swoops down, picking Tommy up off his feet.

Tommy’s smile lights up the dark room, even as he presses his head into Wilbur’s neck. Wilbur twirls them around, the boy’s feet not hitting the ground until they’ve spun around twice. He is pressed impossibly closer to his brother, can feel the man’s heart in his own chest, understands the shakiness in the fingers that run through his hair. He stays in his brother’s embrace for what feels like hours. Sometimes Wilbur whispers assurances above his head, other times they’re both quiet in their breathing and he presses his cheek to the top of Tommy’s head. “You’ll be alright,” Wilbur repeats like a mantra. Tubbo and Fundy have made their way to the other end of the bunker, their hands clasped in each other’s as they let the brothers have their moment.

“You’ll come back and I’ll finally show you how to make that hot chocolate you love!”

“You’ve got a plan, big man!”

They chuckle and Tommy thinks he could live in Wilbur’s arms forever. Encased in the comforting warmth of his family is not a bad way to go out, even if he loses his stars. Wilbur has enough of them in his eyes to share.

Sadly, good things have to end eventually, and Tommy’s time has run out. He has finally been summoned to death row.

Tommy slips out in the early morning of the second day while the other three sleep, albeit fitfully. He leaves two of his favorite discs - presents from Bitzel long ago - in a chest for them to remember him by and makes his way to his death.

As he walks to the spot of his demise, another pair of footsteps fall in line with his own. Tommy glances to his side, surprised to find the image of stark white goggles and a baby blue shirt walking next to him. George has never been fond of anyone except for Sapnap and Dream, so why would he be here? Even if they do share something in common.

“Why do you keep them hidden?” Tommy’s words are sudden and the man startles at them. He turns swiftly, metaphorical hackles raised but his posture is poised. There is a stare-off - or, at least Tommy hopes there is, those goggles don’t give anything away. The starchild smiles when George lets out a long sigh.

“Why do I keep what hidden?” Though they both know George knows what Tommy is talking about. The boy rolls his eyes.

“Your eyes.” He says simply.

George is silent for a long time. The edges of the dock rise in the horizon by the time the man decides to answer. “The more people know about you, the more ammunition they have against you.”

“That’s such a pessimistic outlook, Big G!” Tommy admonishes, laughs boisterously. “Not everyone is out to get you!”

“That kind of outlook landed you on this rock,” George reminds him blankly. There is nothing mean in the man’s words, just simple fact, but the reminder makes tears sting behind Tommy’s eyes.

The boy straightens, picks up the pace. Tommy is eager to get away from George now, no longer wanting to understand the mystery of the man if it is at his own expense. The star wrapped around him soothes the ache in his soul, but it will never compare to his own nebula, his nursery.

“Dry your eyes, starchild,” George says suddenly and the term causes Tommy to stumble. His feet catch on the root of a tree and he would be face first in the dirt if a hand hadn’t caught his arm and hauled him up. “Everyone makes mistakes, Tommy. Sure, yours may have been drastic, but the stars are not as evil as you believe them to be.”

Tommy wonders if they’re talking about the same stars. Maybe they’re different where George is from, maybe his home galaxy isn't littered with inhospitable rocks and dying stars. All Tommy has known is the harsh reality of those stars with only brief reprieves of kindness.

George seems to understand his silence, his disbelief at the notion of the stars being kind. With a heavy sigh, the man pushes those white goggles onto his head, brown hair messing up in the process. There are no pupils, just the swirling colors of a galaxy in motion. Purple and blues make up the majority of the gases, white dots flicker in the orbs.

The sight surprises Tommy. He hadn’t expected that when thinking about why George would hide his eyes.

“Some people do far less and are punished far more than you were for it. The stars will teach you, starchild, if you listen to them. Be grateful you were a starling when you were sentenced.” George’s words spark something in Tommy, a realization perhaps. The possibility of his punishment being lessened because he was still young had never occurred to him before now. If that were the case, he has a lot of apologizing to do.

Tommy sends a quick one up to the stars then, apologizing for judging so harshly and promises to do better. For the first time since being thrown onto this planet, he feels the stars listen to him.

He yearns to ask George what his punishment is, but the bleakness of his face and the galaxy in his eyes tells him he better not. Some things aren’t for him to ever know, and that’s alright.

They continue their walk in silence and hit the water before long. It isn’t a long wait before the others show up, Sapnap and Dream stand beside George while Fundy, Tubbo, and Wilbur greet him with tired smiles and bloodshot eyes. George has pushed his goggles down already, the black tinted material covering up his stars and acts as if their conversation never happened. Tommy prefers it that way.

Tommy hugs his family one last time, whispers false promises into their ears and then he’s off. Bare feet step onto the warm wooden planks of the dock, the salty smell of the ocean permeating his nose. He stares straight at Dream and wonders if the man knows how much of a coward he is. How hiding behind a mask will always be easier than facing your enemies head on.

No matter. Their backs are turned on each other and Wilbur is counting to ten. One, two, three, four. Tommy thanks the star inside him and the ones covered by blue and gray. He thanks them for giving him this opportunity to meet these humans and to find a family within them.

Five, six, seven, eight. Tommy’s bow is cocked, arrow tight against the string and he breathes slowly. Nine, ten. They turn around on their heels. One bow is aimed for the stars, the other for a heart.

He feels the pain distantly and is reminded of those first days on this planet with magma bubbling beneath his feet. These people will never know who he truly is or where he’s from, but they will know they have shaped him into who he will be.

Metal embeds itself into the space between his ribs, attacking muscles and nerve endings that have Tommy’s mind screaming in shock. His bow clatters to the ground, his knees give out and his body follows suit. Soon, he is laying on his back with his eyes to the sky. His head is settled on Wilbur’s lap, the man has Tommy’s face cupped into his hands.

Tears splash onto Tommy’s skin and he smiles at Wilbur. His brother returns it with a shaky smile of his own and the promise that he’ll stay, for however long. Hands grab his own and Tubbo and Fundy’s faces join Wilbur’s. He’s thankful he’s found such caring humans.

Tommy dies surrounded by the family he chose and with the promise of seeing his home again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been about a month in the making. Mainly because, halfway through writing it, I put it aside to finish "the fall of a hero" series and then promptly forgot about it. It's all good though, we finished it in the end! As of right now this fic will remain a oneshot unless I get inspiration for another part. This fic was inspired by a couple others so go check those out if you liked this!
> 
> [The Stars Above Us by Aarky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154088)  
> [The Fallen Starchild by PrincessErii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360233/chapters/69484905)
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought about this piece in the comments! It was basically an excuse to try using more prose-like writing with more details flowery language. Follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cracklesnapple1) ig if you wanna be updated on fics I'm writing or need some mutuals. Love you guys! <3
> 
> 2/22/21: Minor edits made


End file.
